How did it end up like this?
by Dawnstreak101
Summary: She doesn't remember anything about herself, except her name. None of them do. The names are the only thing their aloud to keep. Her entire world seems to shatter when she is sent to the maze. Or so she thinks. Join Ash in her new journey full of confusion, pain, and love as she learns to live with her friends, enemies, and the grievers.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any characters that are from the books, however I have created a few. I will change somethings up so sorry if it affects you in any way. I may not be posting much because of school and soccer, but I will type as much as I can:D. I'm not a great writer, but I hope you guys Like It!**

I sucked in a cold, fast breath. I tried to open my eyes, but then I realized that they were open and it was pitch black. I put my hands on the floor and pushed myself into a sitting position. I could feel cold, hard metal underneath my fingers. I twisted my fingers into the little holes that reminded me of a park bench. _Park bench. _I brought my hands to my face and rubbed my head with my fingers. Suddenly a loud, screeching noise of metal on metal sliced through the air, piercing through my brain like a knife. Then, whatever contraption I was in started moving up at an alarming speed. I shakily stood up and walked around my hands in front of me. I was In a box! A big metal box! I reached up hoping to find any source of an exit but only found the same metal as the floor. I stepped to a wall and started banging on it, screaming for someone to help until my throat hurt. I sat back down in the corner to await whatever fate was in store for me.

_Ashlynn._ The name flashed in front of my eyelids and I realized it was my name. But that's also when I realized I couldn't remember anything else. Well I remembered experiences like a movie theater, a roller coaster, throwing a football to a kid who's face was blurred out. A crowded city street. I just couldn't remember anything about myself. Not my last name, not where I came from, not anything. I stared at the wall across from me and realized that I was gonna die in here. In this stupid metal container. What a great way to die. Then all of a sudden there was a loud clang, the noises stopped and the box stopped. I balled myself into a corner as the roof-Which actually had two swinging doors on it- opened and piercing light flooded in.

I forced my self to open my eyes but still shaded them with my hand. All I saw was a bunch of teenagers surrounding the opening. There was a big jumble of words that filled the silence I was surrounded by just a minute ago. I could only make out some of the sentences but I caught a few.

"Who is it?"

"How old is he?"

"SHUT UP ALL YOU SLINTHEADS" everyone fell to silencr there was a loud thump as someone jumped into the box. I lifted my head up fully to look at him. Before I could speak he shouted,

"It's a shucking girl!" suddey everyone erupted into an outburst of questions.

"A girl?"

"How old is she?"

"does she remember anything?"

"Is she hot?"

the boy in the box with my yelled at them again. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Everyone listened. "names Newt, greenie." He held out a hand and I took it. He helped me up. "Where am I?" I asked. My voice surprised me because I dont remember hearing it except for when I was screaming, but I hadn't really heard it. It was highish pitched and It wasn't all that bad. I cleared my throat. Newt didn't answer at first, but jut hopped out of the box. I followed ignoring his hand for help. I looked around starting to panic. I realize there wasn't a single adult, child or girl. It was all teenage boys. I was frwaking out now and I started to sprint, trying to get away. I burst through the circle of guys and started running to a giant opening inbetween two walls. *what is this place?* I thought. I slowed to a jog as I neared the opening. I glanced behind me to see everyone staring at me then all of a sudden as if they were puppets the started running at me. My eyes widened and I started sprinting again. I was just a few yards away when i felt hands on my right shoulder and I was flung to the left. Someone shoved me! I scrambled around on the ground and managed to get on my butt and put my hands on the ground. I tried to scooch away as the boy loomed over me. Fearful, I struggled to my feet. I backed up a few steps and he just stood there, arms crossed. I looked around to see the rest of the boys had caught up. The made a half circle around me so that the boy was inbetween me and the opening and they were behind me. "Get out of my way." I growled ferociously. He just planted his feet harder. "heh. The greenie thinks she can get by me. I won't go easy on you just cause your a girl, shank." He laughed. my face burned red at the insult. I juts started walking toward him, and we started moving in a circle as if in a boxing match. I smirked and said, "smart move" now I had a clear run to the opening in the wall. I turned and started sprinting to it. Everyone else was chasing me and yelling "don't go in there!". It jut made me run faster. I finally reached the opening and hesitated at it, but then ran in. I ran till there was a fork in the road, but someone was coming after me and he was fast. Faster than me. I stopped and faced him, breathing hard. "Your not supposed to be out here greenie." He said in a serious tone. He had dark, short cropped hair and he was we'll muscled. He had darker skin, and was actually pretty atractive. "alright. Ya caught me. " I said putting my hands up sarcastically, my eyes searching for a way to one side. but he was faster and I knew I wouldn't make it. He walked forward and grabbed my arm in an iron grip. I sighed and walked back with him the way id come. "The names Minho. Do you remember yours?" I glanced at him and knew he wasn't going to hurt me. "My names Ashl- Ash." I said. Then everything came tumblin out. "Why is everyone calling me greenie? What is this place? Why are there no other girls? How old is everyone? Where are we?" Minho chuckled. "Slow down. Everyone's calling you greenie 'cause that's what we call newbies. This... We'll what were in now is the maze. I'm a runner which means I run through the maze trying to find a way out. The place where the box is and where the other guys are is called the glade. Your a glader now. I don't know why there aren't any other girls. Our ages... We'll they range from around 17-15. And as for where we are, we are in the maze." His eyes darkened and he pulled me along. He started to run so I was forced to keep up the pace. "Hurry up green- er, Ash. The walls will be closing soon and you DON'T want to be stuck out here at night. They kept jogging and finally passed through the opening. All the gladers were waiting. I walked over embarrassed and leaned on my knees to get air, when all of a sudden a loud, stone on stone noise echoed through the air. It was dusk. I looked around and saw all the walls closing. My eyes widened. Newt walked up to me. "Glad to see your alive greenie-" I didn't let him finish his sentence. "My names Ash." I said. "Alright then Ash. I'll give you the tour of everything and answer all your questions tomorrow. Now, do you remember how old you are?" "yeah I'm 16" I said "alright. We'll I'm 17 Minhos 17, Albys 17," he pointed to a dark skinned boy who seemed to be the leader, "and Thomas is 17. For a while all your questions will be asked to one of us, understand?" I looked at him dead intl the eyes. "Yes." His face softened "ok. well for now, I'll show you to your hammock." he walked towards a shades area in the glade. I noticed a piece of glass on the ground and picked it up. I didn't even know what I looked like. I looked at it and saw ice blue eyes, a splash of freckles across my nose and cheeks, blond hair that is tucked into a braid, and a small nose. I threw it back to the ground and followed Newt.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey** guys, so I accidentally deleted my chapter 2, I meant to delete chapter 7, so I'm restarting. I didn't really like the story _anyway,_ so here goes-**

He looked over his shoulder to make sure I was following, and then pointed to a small, dirty hammock. " this little beauty is yours, love." He said and walked away, back toward the box. I sighed and sat down on it, looking around. It was starting to get dark, so I swung both legs in and laid back.

I was starting to drift off, when I heard a thunderous BOOM.

I rolled off the hammock with a grunt, looked around and and walked over to Newt who was swinging in his hammock. "What was that?" I asked, but I didn't hear his answer because another sudden noise jolted my attention away from him. It was stone grinding through stone. Fear raced through my veins like electricity and I looked around, panic stricken.

A hand fell on my shoulder, and I whipped around to see the hand belonged to Newt. "It's the walls closing. It happens every night. That's why we can't let you go out there. No one has survived a night in the maze." My eyes widened at the word _maze _and he slapped his hand over his mouth as if he were about to puke.

"What-" I started to release my questions all at once, but he gave me a death glare, so I shut up. "Tomorrow's the tour, the celebration, and I will answer all your bloody questions. Now go to sleep ok?" I nodded and he slipped back into his hammock.

I walked over to mine, the noise of the walls now like a distant memory. I climbed in, and after a while of day dreaming, I fell asleep.

I was shaken awake by a hand clamped over my mouth, and my eyes flew open. Recognition dawned in my eyes and I relaxed, looking at newt standing above me. "Wake up Greenie. Time for your tour." I looked around to see all the other gladers asleep still, except a few waiting by the maze doors.

I swung my legs over the side and slipped on my shoes. Newt had already started walking, so I had to jog to catch up. It was barely light outside when we reached a wall with a circle cut out of it. It was misty and dirty, so I knew it was window. "Look out it." Newt commanded, and I did. What I saw shocked me. It was one of the most repulsive things I've ever seen. It was a giant blob of fat, green goo, with random metal parts stuck in it. While it was very gross, it also looked lethal and dangerous. The pieces of metal were really saws, and knives, spears and giant scissors waiting for its next victim. But the worst part was its tail. It was long, thick at the base and grew thinner as it went on, purely steel, and the tip was a razor sharp needle.

It was so fascinating to look at that I didn't want to move, but then realization froze me to the spot. This thing was right outside where we sleep. It could come in and kill us all. I slowly turned to look at newt, but I wasn't even that frightened. "We call em greevers. They only come out at night, and never in the day so your safe in here. Now follow me, I want to show you around before everyone wakes up."


End file.
